Masane Amaha
Masane Amaha (天羽 雅音 Amaha Masane) is the Main Protagonist of the Japanese Anime, she was chosen by the Witchblade during the Great Quake that sunk a part of Tokyo. Masane is also the mother of Rihoko Amaha. Appearance Masane is usually seen in a yellow shirt with a black sports bra underneath, and a blue jeans, with the Witchblade on her right wrist. Her first transformation is when she has black and red armor, and her eyes become yellow and her hair becomes red. Her second and final true transformation gives her red and purple armor, and her eyes become red and her hair becomes white. Witchblade Involvement After the Great Quake which killed thousands of Japanese, she was found with the Witchblade around her wrist and complete amnesia, not knowing who she was or what had transpired. She was recovered at Ground Zero, the epicenter of the Great Quake. As she tries to get Rihoko back, she ends up in an car accident, arrested and sent to South Asagaia Detention Center where she later encounters her first Ex-Con which is attracted to her. As the rogue Ex-Con prepares himself to kill Masane the Witchblade activates and begins to transform Masane and encases her with a black armor. Personality Masane is very determined when she sets her mind to things, although at times she can be laid back and a little negligent over what she does. Before the Great Quake, she once lived in a shelter where she was known as Yasuka Ohara. She is also the mother of Rihoko Amaha. Abilities When the Witchblade is activated, it enhances and augments her fighting ablitity, giving her a retractable blade on her right arm, and gives her four whip-like attachments, which can extend to great lengths. When Masane is transformed to the Witchblade's full potential, other than that of a simple bracelet, Masane loses most if not all of her control of her body and is filled with a strong natural desire to fight and destroy. Thus, the Witchblade makes her an ultimately pure killing weapon. History Introduced as a woman on the fringes of society, she and Rihoko were kicked out of a domestic shelter, soon afterwards they were being chased by the NSWF's Child Welfare. They fled to the recovering Tokyo, where soon after arriving they were found and brought in for questioning and negotiations. After some debate she relinquishes custody of Rihoko to the NSWF, soon afterwards she has a change of heart and tries to take Rihoko back. Before the Great Quake Masane once lived in a shelter where she was known as Yasuka Ohara, or Ohara Yasuka. After the Great Quake which killed thousands of Japanese (fiction) she was found with the Witchblade around her wrist and complete amnesia, not knowing who she was or what had transpired. She was recovered at Ground Zero, the epicenter of the Great Quake. The Great Quake was an event (fiction) six years before the start of the Japanese animated series.g Transformation As she tries to get Rihoko back, in Episode 1, she ends up in an car accident, arrested and sent to South Asagaia Detention Center where she later encounters her first Ex-Con which is attracted to her. As the rogue Ex-Con prepares himself to kill Masane the Witchblade activates and begins to transform Masane and encases her with a black armor. As she completes her transformation she pins the Ex-Con away from her cell, walks, towards it, looks down at it and says to him "Sorry, you don't do it for me". She extends her blade and slices it down the middle. After that she walks away, and as the Ex-Con tries to stop her it blows up and Masane walks out. The Witchblade feeds off Masane's purity and Reiji Takayama is only too aware that the Witchblade will eventually consume Masane and destroy her. Reiji Takayama bets on the fact that Masane has been chosen by the Witchblade for a reason and will be strong enough to survive. When Masane is transformed to the Witchblade's full potential, other than that of a simple bracelet, Masane loses most if not all of her control of her body and is filled with a strong natural desire to fight and destroy. Thus, the Witchblade makes her an ultimately pure killing weapon. Video Clips Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Ghosts Category:Fatale femme league Category:Second in Command Category:Leader Category:Parent Category:Right-hand man Category:Sexy characters Category:Adults